A Bit Too Much
by Capn Nat
Summary: It's a day of celebration! Eneru's been defeated and and the Skipeons are throwing the crew a huge bash! How will Nami and Zoro spend it? Why drinking of course. Light Nami/Zoro one-shot. Rated for alcohol reference...


**_Author's notes: I wrote this as a prelude to the thought of Nami and Zolo challenging each other at drinking…subsequently. Its a little bit old, but I did all the revising do it fits and is not well...it doesnt say Zolo anymore...yep...Anyway, this particular story occurs during the celebration after Enero's defeat. As a special note: Italics mean Nami's thoughts; bold mean Zolo's; and underlined is just setting._**

**_DISCLAIMER: No own! Bad chu people give credit to ODA not to me!_**

A Bit Too Much

The sun had fallen, and the fire grew to amazing heights as Skypieans and Cyandians danced together for the first time. Who would have known a crew of merely seven could end a 400 year war? The Straw-Hat crew dispersed enjoying the celebration in their own way.

Nami twirled the little old lady one more time, then sighing told her she could use a break. "Boy, but you can dance," she said as she waved, heading out of the large circle. _Where does Luffy get this kind of energy?_ She shook her head and gave up examining the antics of someone that had never made much sense to her anyway.

She looked up noticing a few men passed out and many more cheering on. Then, of course, Zoro with liquor in his hand, what else. "Hey, Zoro?" Nami waved sweating from dancing.

"Eh?" Zoro wiped his face, clearly satisfied with winning multiple drinking contests already. Then, seeing her, nearly started to crack up.

"What's so funny!?"

"Nothing, except you got out danced by an old lady," he continued to amuse himself till another guy came up with a determined look on his face. **Another chump**.

Just as the kid was sitting down, Nami flared up. _Zrlo…you…jerk!_ She walked up, shoving the other guy over, "I was not! I've been dancing this whole time. I just invited her out to dance ten minutes ago!" Truly amused, Zoro cocked his head with his one sided grin, "In fact," Nami burst out, "I bet you couldn't last half the time out there!" She stuck her tong out at him.

Shrugging, "Yeah, well I don't dance. So, I'm sure your right." **Geesh…she can get so defensive**. The guy who had been knocked over before was now backing away, along with a few others. The tension from Nami couldn't even be cut threw with a stake knife. "Look, I was just ki… …"

"That's IT! Then why not a drinking contest, if your so confident with that!?" _Hah, nobody can out drink me!!_

"Uh…" **Is she kidding…no one ever beats me…unless I let them on purpose…**She sat down in front of him, cross legged. Thus, the first round of drinks were poured and swallowed…

***** *****

Nami glared up slightly, her gaze falling on Zoro. Another cup of beer was poured for the both of them. "How many will this make it?" Her stomach hurt and her view was getting blurry.

"Uhh…I wasn't counting…" Zoro felt his throat burn, and swallowed hard to prevent from throwing up. "Does it matter? What was the point of this anyway?" His head nodded down for a split second, but just as if he was dozing and suddenly awakened, he regained his composure and looked at Nami half heartedly. **If we just stop now…I won't have to admit that I can't take anymore…**

"Nu-uh, this is to prove who's the tough…" she stopped a second, "est…" _I can't let him think I give up, or that I can't beat him…_To reinforce her focus, she glared back at him. "That is, unless you're willing to say I'm better then you…"

"URG…NEVER!" He down the cup of beer in a gulp. **Uhhhh…**

Nami stared at her cup. The liquid flowed around freely, with out any idea to it's sad demise awaiting it in the pit of Nami's stomach. _Ahh…poor little beer molecules…_Nami started tearing up at the thought. "poor…little…molecules…"

"What?" She snapped to attention, looking up at Zoro. **Is she psychotic…or maybe I'm winning…**He couldn't help but smile. "I see, you've drunk too much…you're going delusional."

"Ha, never!" She swigged her drink…_poor molecules…but I will not loose to Zoro…you understand right_? She smiled at him in her own determination. Then she noticed him staring…almost half-dazed… "What, are you looking at?"

Annoyed, he stuck his nose into the air, "Well, I was just thinking how you eyes match the beer…proving that you're drunk…" he crossed his arms as he said it.

"Yeah, well your hair matches green puke! Does that mean you're drunk too!?" She flung her tong out again in his direction. _I will not loose to this jerk!_

***** *****

The celebration carried on till late, now few still partied, some had fallen asleep where they collapsed, but near the side, two obviously drunk people were sitting next to a table, more of a wide low box really, that had been placed for them some time ago.

"Ha…not even… …buzzed…" Nami slammed her cup on the table. _How long will this last..._

"Uh…yeah…" Zoro slowly slid down onto his elbows on the table, cup still in his hand. **Sigh…** He moved back up and then came to a sudden epiphany. "Um, I have a question…"

"What?"

"Do you think the…guy who provided this alco…hol, will want us to…pay for it…?" He seemed to not even care about the drinking contest anymore…**let it end…change the topic…**

"Uhh…" she hadn't thought of that…she slopped down to a more comfortable position, and propped her head on her hand. "Well, I don't know!"

"But, if he does…you know…" He copied her by holding his head up on the table. His eyes felt heavy.

"Know what?" Her energy left her…she didn't care really…she sighed.

"You're gonna have to sleep with him…" He smirked.

Now, she cared. "What!? Heck No! You're the one who started all this! YOU SLEEP WITH HIM!!!"

"Um, no…you're perverted."

"ME!?" She forced herself up and slammed her hand on the table, causing Zoro to wince. "You said it first! Plus, your gay anyways, when else are you gonna find the chance to empty some hormones?"

He flung his head up. "Did you just say I'm gay!?" His eyes could have mistaken for heat vision, the way he glared like death was upon them all at that moment.

Nami could tell it bother him…_Perfect!_ "Yah, everyone thinks you are…I mean you have no attraction to me or Robin, obviously. I mean there's not anything wrong with th…" she stopped as Zoro began to tense up. "Um…Zoro?"

"Don't make up things…and don't EVER assume crap like that about me!" He snorted and landed back hard on the table. "It's my business, whether I am or not…and I can't stand my own crewmates coming to conclusions on my life. Wanna know that bad, ASK!" **Annoying…assumption-making…woman…**

"Sorry." She leaned back against the table…she felt like she pressed a nerve she shouldn't have. Both of them sighed. Though Nami wasn't facing Zoro anymore, she could tell he was lying on the table. "You wanna end the contest now?"

"Yeah, sure."

"You know, that means I win."

"Like crap it does! Beer-goggles!" He said closing his eyes.

"Puke-head!" She snorted and nodded her head into an almost daze. "Hey, Zoro?"

"Whah…" He opened his eyes slightly.

"Uh…nothing…" She smiled. _It doesn't really matter_. She laid her back on the table and started to pet Zoro's hair. "Heehee…I like your puke head…"

"Yah, well…beer has a nice color…I guess…" Zoro started to snore shortly after those words.

Day break just barely showed itself. The Straw-Hat captain had made his plan, and all the crew were forced to awaken early. They had much to do before taking their leave from the land with white oceans.


End file.
